Bruises
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Sometimes it takes another set of eyes to see what you've ignored all along. WARNING THIS WILL BE SLASH! Thank you for your time!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GIDS!  
THESE END OF TERM PAPERS ARE KILLING ME!**

**Just a post to take a break, more soon?**

**I own nothing…**

**R/E/E**

Morgan leans against the wooden rails on his porch, staring up at the moon. The cool night clings to his skin as clouds clip through the sky. Lights flash technicolors through gossamer curtains as families settle in front of LCD screens.

Morgan barely registers that the screen door squeaks behind him- - until a small hand claims his- skin soft against the back of his hand.

"Babe, what are you doing out here?" Jasmine whispers in the crook of Morgan's neck. He turns into her warm touch. She kisses him on the cheek; he gives her a small smile.

"Nothin'. Just thinking I guess." Morgan murmurs as she wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her face into Morgan's back.

"Thinking about what?" She mumbles. A stab of fear worms its way into Morgan's chest as Jasmine holds him.

Morgan looks up as the clouds blanket the moon. He shivers as words jam themselves in his brain. The wind rustles the leaves- Jasmine presses herself tighter still.

"I don't know…Just if –"The fear spreads, paralyzing him.

Jasmine sighs as she pulls away from him. She tugs his hand until Morgan manages to turn around; but he can't meet her eyes.

"Come inside, I think we need to talk." Jasmine's voice soft as she squeezes Morgan's hand; Morgan's shoulders square as he gives a tentative squeeze back.

He says nothing as he follows her into the house, the screen door bouncing against its frame. His heart tickles his chest- never seeming to catch a full beat.

_What is this…_

"Derek?" Jasmine sits on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Morgan's body is stiff as he sinks down onto the leather; his every instinct telling him to _run!_

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Jasmine says with deliberate slowness. Morgan's brow furrows as the words slowly connect. He does know if it's dread or relief he feels.

"What?" His voice crackling; Jasmine has a soft smile on her lips as she pats his hand.

"It's just…your heart's with someone else…and I understand that." She whispers, not looking upset in the slightest. "I get that you love him"— Jasmine starts; Morgan flings himself off the couch.

"What?" His eyes go wide in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" He crosses his arms in front of him; his fingers feel numb as Jasmine curls her feet under her, looking nonplussed.

"You love that guy you work with…" She says, staring at him. "Wait…you don't know you…you just think… Derek!" She rolls her eyes.

And now, Morgan feels as though he's been thrust into a very bad Twilight Zone episode.

"What are you talking about!" Morgan's voice goes high as he starts to pace back and forth.

"You love that genius kid…" Her eyes flick as she tries to recall his name. "Spencer Reid! The doctor who's not _that _kind of doctor." She clarifies. Morgan's face is draw to a mask of utter horror. Jasmine sighs.

"And you haven't admitted that to yourself have you?" Jasmine shakes her head in incredulity. Morgan paces back and forth…putting Jasmine in the mind of Clooney.

"Derek, have pet names for him….what straight man calls his best friend 'Pretty Boy'? He's first on your speed dial… when he calls at _the most random times_ in the middle of the night; you go to him no matter what." She arches her brow as Morgan scrubs his hand across his face. "I'm not judging in the least bit. You can't help who you're attracted to"—

"I'm NOT GAY!" Morgan grits out as he balls his fist against his sides.

"No one said you were." Jasmine says calmly. "There's just something about him that…he makes you happy Derek. You should see the way your face lights up when he's in a room with you. You're always touching him…and my god, the eyes sex!" Jasmine giggles. Morgan chokes.

"What! Where are you getting all of this?" Morgan screeches.

"Come on, anyone with two eyes can see this…I mean, first I was like…no way…but then…just get over it." She says. Morgan gives her a look. "Not to mention everyone on your team are about ready to kill you too for being so damned blind! Trust me." She gives a sly smile.

"I'm not gay." Morgan says stubbornly, but his voice's softer as he mulls her words over. "I'm not…" He shivers.

"Derek- it doesn't change who you are in the least bit. You just have to be honest with yourself. You'd be so much happier." Jasmine grabs his hand and pulls him until he's sitting next to her.

"I'm…" Morgan shakes his head. "Gay?" The word feels foreign on his lips. As if he's said it too much and it's lost its meaning. Hell he doesn't know what it means …to him. For him.

"What if…" Morgan swallows hard as he looks over at Jasmine. "Jas, I can't be… he doesn't..." His voice tremor.

"You don't know that." She says. He just fives her another look.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once. I get it; but sometimes it takes another set of eyes to open yours." She says. "I think you'd be a lot happier with him than with me…or anyone else for that matter." She curls up next to him smiling. Morgan relaxes a little as the idea settles in his head.

"I'll be here to help in any way I can." She murmurs. Morgan sighs.

A small grin spreads as she hears it…just a whisper pass through Morgan's lips.

"I'm gay."

**a/n: So…just a weird thing in between papers and …I have three finals next week. (AH!)  
But I get rewarded with the season finale of CM!**

**So tell me…would you be interested in me continuing?**

**Let me know- review and I shall comply :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

**Tonight's kind of a rough night : ( or morning…whatever your perspective is. Idk.**

**Trying to stay on the right side of rationality and sanity—and failing…so to distract myself I thought… 'hey, and update is in order.' **

**And as I post this…I realize that this was not a good distraction : (**

**I'm stuck with this fic…*see a/n :below **

**(sorry for sounding so effin' whiney)**

**Any who…r/r/e**

His bedroom filled with the soft pants of Clooney sleeping in his dog bed in the corner of the room.

Morgan's curled on his side, fingering the empty side of the bed— there's an hollow ache in his chest as he stares at the smoothed sheets where Jas' sleeping form usually is.

It hadn't took her long to wipe what little traces there was of her- nothing but her lingering sent remains. Morgan's stomach burned with shame as she kissed his cheek as she pressed his key into his palm; she slipped out the front door with a melancholy smile tugging on her lips.

_They could have been good together._

And the longer he stays awake, time slipping by listlessly; the more his mind races, buzzing at the truth trying to take root.

_Derek Morgan__** may **__or_ _**may not**__be in love with Spencer Reid._

His heart feels as if it would surely cleave in two at the implication.

_Just because he __**may**__ have feelings for Reid, Reid sure as hell would __**never**__ have feelings for him._

And his fist clench in the sheets at that painful realization…

The errant beams if a car's headlights illuminate the room briefly; Morgan's eyes prick with tears that stubbornly spring to his eyes and refuse to fall.

Morgan struggles to catch his breath in the darkness as it settles again; easing his body into a restless sleep.

_/_

**It's like scratching dirt of the surface of a coin— **

**It's startling to find what's underneath.**

**Morgan stares at the cup of coffee steaming in front of him as Reid places it down. Actually, Morgan studies the way Reid's slender fingers curl around the handle of the mug in the nanosecond that they are there.**

**He finds the smile that Reid gives him. He coughs up a thank you and a small smile of his own and Reid makes his way back to his own desk, eyeing the stack of files that perch precariously at the edge. **

**Morgan sighs as he tries to brush Jas' words away…**

'_**You just have a thing for Reid."**_

_**WHAT THING?**_** Morgan wants to yell—wants someone to sit down and explain to him…why?**

**Why does it have to be Derek Morgan- the cool guy that knows what the ladies want; who could have any hot number he wanted.**

**Why does it have to be the 'kid', his friend…Pretty Boy. The guy that wouldn't realize that Morgan has a 'thing' for him even if Morgan spelled it out in front of him. **

**Morgan suppresses a curse as Reid nibbles on the end of his pen.**

**Some things are best left alone.**

_A/n: I know this didn't go anywhere…I apologize for that. But I have a feeling that this is going down that clichéd route…and I don't know where this should be going…_

_If anyone has any suggestions as to where they'd like to see it go, I might be able to incorporate some ideas into future chapter(s)? Any feedback would be welcomed and appreciated at this point. _

_Thank you for your time._


End file.
